


Two

by monanotlisa



Series: Four People Olivia Dunham Kissed (And One She Wanted But Didn't) [2]
Category: Fringe
Genre: 5 Things, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa





	Two

"Ms. Sharp, no offence." Nina knows few people, even fewer women, who wouldn't smile, here in the lioness's den. "But isn't it funny how it always seems I'm coming here in supplication, to receive another gracious little gift?"

Nina raises an eyebrow and the file in her hand.

Agent Dunham does take it but doesn't immediately let go of Nina's hand. There's a slight but sardonic curve to Dunham's mouth when she bends down and presses dry lips to the back of Nina's hand.

  


Only after Dunham is gone, Nina thinks of a slightly different metaphor, of a knight's token.


End file.
